Baby Come Back To Me
by Dramione Forever
Summary: AU ONESHOT SONGFIC  Hermione ended their relationship but now she wants him back and so she asks him to come back to her.  Read and Review Please.


**BABY COME BACK TO ME**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE HP CHARACTERS. THEY ARE OWNED BY JK ROWLING. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE SONG BABY COME BACK IT IS OWNED BY VANESSA HUDGENS **

Hermione Granger was getting ready for the talent show at Hogwarts. It had just been introduced this year by the headmaster Professor Dumbledore at the start of the year. Hermione had been planning this the entire year. She was going to sing a song to her ex boyfriend asking him to get back together with her. No one knew about their relationship apart from them and that was why she had ended it, she could not take all the secrets and lies but now she wanted him back.

The last person came off stage and the curtains shut and the lights dimmed, Hermione took her position, her name was announced and the song began and Hermione started singing

(Baby Come Back)

Everyday, I try to play, another game  
But my heart can't take it.  
I try to find, another boy,  
But all the while, I can't face it.  
Why do I miss you so much?  
I wanna stop this hurt inside  
Oh baby please, give us one more try

(Baby Come Back)

I see you out with all your friends  
Laughin' it up as you pretend  
To have a good time, (good time)  
I know cause I'm living the same lie (same lie)  
So one of us has got to say  
We can't keep living this same way  
So I'll be the one  
Yeah I'll say it, I'll say it, I'll say it, I'll say it again

Baby Come back to me  
In my heart I still believe  
We were meant to be…  
Together so whatever it takes (Baby Come Back)  
Baby come back to me  
I should have never set you free  
My baby  
Come back (Baby Come Back)

I wanna call, but then I stall,  
Cause after all, I just couldn't take it  
Cause if your play was to push me away  
You know that day, my heart you'd break it (Baby Come Back)  
I know we made a mistake, (I do)  
Can't you stop your foolish pride (Oh no)  
And come back to me  
Let's try, Let's try, Let's try, Let's try it again

The crowd had no idea who she was singing for and they were loving the song but Hermione did not pay any attention to the crowd she focused solely on him.

Baby Come back to me (Come Back)  
In my heart I still believe  
We were meant to be…  
Together so whatever it takes (Baby Come Back)  
Baby come back to me  
I should have never set you free  
My baby  
Come back (Baby Come Back)

[Bridge:  
You know you miss your baby V  
And I can see that you think about me  
So why do you act like you don't care  
Like all this love between us isn't there  
I know that you're upset  
I know I did you wrong  
I know that you want me to pay for all the pain I've caused  
But in the end it all comes down to just one thing,  
It's you and me  
So I sing

Baby Come Back!

Baby Come back to me  
In my heart I still believe  
We were meant to be…  
Together so whatever it takes (Baby V!)  
Baby come back to me (Come Back)  
I should have never set you free  
My baby  
Come back  
(Baby Come Back!)

The song ended and the crowd went wild but she did not pay any attention to anyone, she was looking for him to see his reaction. She looked around the room and found him sitting in the middle of the room looking at her intensely trying to read her expression , he sat for a moment longer then stood up and sauntered casually towards her parting the crowd as he went.

He walked up onto the stage, the crowd whispered among themselves at his actions wondering what his intention was, he stood staring at her for a moment then he pulled her into his tight embrace and kissed her passionately. The crowd went wild who would have thought it Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy kissing the whisper among themselves while the kiss continued.

He broke the kiss and looked down at her and she looked straight back up at him and broke into a smile. The crowd stood transfixed watching the couple, Suddenly Hermione grabbed hold of his neck and pulled his head down and kissed him. The crowd started cheering but the couple ignored the crowd happy to be with one other again. No more secrets, lies and pretending, just happy that their relationship was out in the open.

**The End**

**Author Note: Well I hope you liked it let me know what you think. Read and Review Please Dramione Forever.**


End file.
